


You’re A God

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Reader is mostly alone in the Avengers Compound waiting for repairmen to fix a bathroom. One of the repairmen is her abusive ex who won’t let her go. Luckily for her the Trickster God is near by.Requested by toekneemyrs





	1. Anyone But Him

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who made a request for me to write. You guys are awesome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader bugs Tony about the compound's restrooms not working so he relents and calls in repairmen. Unfortunately for Reader, one of them is her abusive ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment below for new requests or follow me on Tumblr: @my-marvel-musings

“Damnit, Stark! You said the restrooms would be fixed by today! The woman’s bathroom is flooded! And I swear by any Gods listening if you make a joke, I’ll shove your old arc reactor up your nose!”

Tony barely glanced up from the suit he was repairing, but you caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes. You may have been the Avengers’ admin, but you could be as formidable as Natasha when angry. Tony tried his best to stay on your good side to keep from having his ear chewed off.

He cleared his throat. “Flooded?”

“Yes! Because you have Sam and Bucky under the same roof and their damn prank wars have now taken the innocent restrooms as their current victim.”

“Then this is hardly my fault! I had it fixed from last time.”

You leveled a glare at him. “Who was it that gave those idiots the green light to have their war indoors?”

Tony sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll call a plumber. But we leave on a mission tomorrow and most of the SHIELD agents that work here have to go to DC as well. It’ll be a skeleton crew at best.”

“Perfect. Then it won’t matter when I close off that wing so the plumbers won’t be disturbed. What scientists and crew you leave behind can use the rest of the facility and I’ll stay in the closed off wing to make sure the work gets done.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

“Tony, it’s the Avengers Compound. What moron would try an attack while here? FRIDAY would have them locked in the bathroom in record time.”

He nodded his head. “If you’re sure. I’ll place the call.”

“Thanks, Stark.” You left the lab and went directly to your office to send a mass memo stating the closure of the wing. You then sent a separate email to Bucky and Sam filled with thinly veiled threats in regards to messing with the restrooms again. Sighing, you walked over to where you kept an electric kettle and began to make yourself a cup of tea.

"I am rather surprised you do not consume that black tar that the rest of the mortals in this building love so much."

You didn't bother turning around as you were used to Loki just appearing wherever he damn well pleased. "The only time I want to purposefully drink something bitter is when I have an old fashion. Otherwise there's no point."

"A what?"

Turning around, you just smiled and shook your head at the god standing in your doorway. "Just a mortal drink involving alcohol. What can I help you with Loki?"

He took a deep breath before entering your office. "I was wondering if it was wise to agree to being alone with these repairmen that will be coming to the compound tomorrow."

You rolled your eyes. "Damnit man, what did I say about eavesdropping?"

"I was not eavesdropping! I just happened to be in the air vents as one of my disguises that needed practice."

"Are you telling me that after being alive for over a thousand years there are some forms you still can't transform into?" You smirked at the Trickster God.

It was his turn to roll his eyes but you saw the corner of his mouth turn up slightly. You weren't sure as to why but Loki clearly liked it when you teased him. And honestly you loved to do just that. Shortly after you started working for the Avengers you developed a crush on the misfit member and you weren't sure as to why. He screamed bad decision and you had had enough of those to last a lifetime. 

"It's good to see you smile, little one. You've seemed to have had a dark cloud follow you lately."

"Don't change the subject, Laufeyson."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine. Odinson. My point still remains." You finished making your drink and sat back at your desk. Loki took a seat across the way and you raised an eyebrow at this. Loki never stayed in your office long enough to actually have a conversation with you. Normally you two chatted in the common areas.

"I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop and for that I apologize. But my point still remains I do not think it is wise for you to be alone with these strangers."

You nodded your head. "Thank you for your concern but it will be alright. They'll sign the standard non-disclosure forms, get an earful from Happy, blah, blah, blah. And I'll make sure FRIDAY monitors where they go to make sure they don't try to steal any intel or equipment."

"It's not intel nor equipment I fear for. Will Happy be there as well?" You could see Loki was trying to be casual about his questions but there was something more just below the surface.

"No, he actually has a date tomorrow around noon."

Loki nodded his head. "In that case, I feel it is my duty to inform you that I will not be going on the mission tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I will not be needed. Not like I will be needed here. If anything should occur, you can have Stark's robot summon me."

You let out a laugh. "FRIDAY isn't a robot."

Loki just shrugged and got out of the chair. He was about to bid you farewell when your phone went off. You glanced at the screen and scowled before shoving it into a drawer.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing. I'll just need to get another new number from Stark." You growled.

Loki immediately sat back down. "I may not know much about your mortal technology, but if my memory serves me correctly it is not common practice to continually change your number."

"No, Loki. It isn't!" You snapped. Then you sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It's just..."

"What is it?" You could hear true concern in his voice.

"It's my ex-boyfriend. He-" you sighed again. "He won't stopped bugging me about giving him a second chance. I've had to change my number twice now. No idea how the hell he keeps getting them."

"Did the relationship end badly?"

You laughed bitterly. "That's putting it mildly. He was really sweet at first but soon his true colors showed. Controlling, manipulative, jealous to a degree unheard of. It's been a year but it hasn't mattered to him. It's why I've stopped trying to date. He'll either find out and ruin the date or I'll see a flash of him in the new guy and just bolt."

"What happened when you left?"

You looked down at your mug as you spoke. "Do you remember the day I came back to the compound and I said the bruises and cuts I had were from fighting off a purse snatcher?"

"Are you telling me he-" Loki became paler than he already was.

"Yes. I won't go into details, but it wasn't pretty. Stark was beside himself. Always saw himself as my brother and he wanted blood. I talked him out of it."

Loki looked visibly upset. He was instantly on his feet and around your desk, pulling you out of your chair. You were speechless as the god crushed you into a hug. "I am so sorry a worthless mortal felt he could lay his hands on you in such a manor."

"Uh, thank you Loki." You wrapped your arms around him and returned the hug. It felt so good even if you were confused at this uncharacteristic show of affection. 

He seemed to have realized what he had done and gently pulled away, clearing his throat. "Yes, well as I have mentioned I will be here tomorrow if anything should go wrong."

You smiled up into his green eyes. "Thank you, Loki."

He nodded his head before exiting your office. Shaking your head, you sat back down at your desk and began to work with FRIDAY in regards to keeping the wing closed tomorrow. You then phone Happy to confirm about the paper work the plumbers would need to sign tomorrow. 

Drumming your fingers on your desk, you contemplated Loki's words before speaking out loud. "FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Miss ______?"

"I want to add another safety protocol for tomorrow. The wing being closed off will be the one my office is located in and no one else will be allowed over here while the repairs are being conducted. Should.... should anything go wrong or if I appear to be in danger I want you to alert Loki Odinson wherever he is in the compound." You paused for a moment and looked at the drawer you had tossed your phone into. The odds of  _that_ person showing up to the compound was slim to none, but one could never be too careful. "Make it high alert if I shout the words _purse snatcher_."

"Yes, Miss _____."

Feeling ready for tomorrow, you grabbed a quick bite to eat in the communal kitchen before heading to your room. The next morning you walked around with Happy and Phil Coulson explaining what would be happening while they were gone.

"I don't think it's wise to invite strangers into this facility."

"Noted, but unless you know how to fix a flooded bathroom it's a moot point, Coulson." You looked over at Happy. "Besides, didn't you perform a background check on the company?"

"Yes, ma'am and it all came back clear. We should be fine."

"I appreciate your concern, Phil, but you don't need to worry. They'll fix the bathroom and leave. Both FRIDAY and I will be monitoring them and Loki is nearby if anything were to go wrong."

Coulson frowned at that. "You shouldn't trust him."

You sighed. "Right. Sorry I mentioned him. Guess it still doesn't matter that he was under mind control."

Coulson glanced at you. "Well, it does help a little but it doesn't change that I was dead."

"Fair enough. I promise it will be fine." Your watch went off with an alert. "Happy, FRIDAY has informed me that the men are waiting in the lobby. Can you take care of the paper work then have them meet me in the wing?"

"Sure thing, ____."

You turned to look at Coulson. "You better get going. If I know your agents, they're running around the hanger driving Cap nuts."

Coulson chuckled at that. "Then I better go save him."

You walked back to the wing with your office to await Happy and when he did return, you felt the color drain from your face. Happy hadn't noticed as he was briefing the two men as they walked up. The older one was paying close attention and nodding at everything Happy was saying. The other one had his eyes locked on you. It was as if you had been sent back to last year. Nothing had changed. The same short, spiky brown hair, the piercing blue eyes, and a build that had him towering over you.

It was the ex you wanted to have disappear from the earth.


	2. I Think We're Alone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is uncomfortable with her ex at the compound, but tries to push it aside in favor of getting the work fixed as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be violence towards Reader in this chapter! Some of it the sexual type, though it won’t be graphically depicted. If that will be a problem, please feel free to skip this chapter. I completely understand if it bothers people but I want to stay true to the request for this story.
> 
> Also, sorry I didn’t update sooner. I had no idea this would become so popular!

You and Happy walked the two men to the restroom in question as Happy kept rambling on about protocol and security. His words just buzzed in your ears as your group climbed into the elevator to head to the basement 3 floors below. Out of the corner of your eye you could see your ex watching you like a hawk. It finally caught Happy's attention.

"Is there a problem, Nick?"

Nick didn't even flinch, almost as if he expected to get caught staring. "Forgive me, but I can't help but think I know this young lady from somewhere."

You felt your stomach rolled at his words. Always one to play cat and mouse. Your voice came out cold but polite as you continued to face the elevator doors. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else."

"Guess so."

Happy frowned at this exchange but left it alone for the moment. You walked the two men over to the restrooms and explained what happened. The older man raised an eyebrow.

“Gotta admit, not the reason I was expecting when I came to a superhero hideout.”

You genuinely laughed. “Yeah, well we’re not a typical superhero hangout. If you gentlemen need anything, my office is in this wing. Just ask FRIDAY to have me come by.”

“FRIDAY?”

“The AI in charge of many of the compound’s systems and security. Just speak her name and she’ll answer.” With that, you turned and walked back with Happy to the elevator. Once the doors closed, you fell back against the wall.

“Hey, you ok kid?” Happy grabbed your shoulders and had you look him in the eyes.

You nodded your head. “I think so, it’s just.... that younger guy is an ex of mine.”

Realization filled Happy’s eyes. “Do you need me to cancel my date?”

You let out a laugh. “Happy, you finally got Peter to be ok with you taking his aunt on a date. Don’t fuck it up by cancelling. It’ll be fine. They’ll fix the restroom and leave. FRIDAY will keep an eye on them and Loki is here as well.”

Happy frowned. “I’m kinda with Coulson on this one. Maybe you shouldn’t put so much faith in him.”

Now you were annoyed. “He has gone on several missions with the team, has never once betrayed them since joining AND did his community service. Not to mention he has never once treated me unkindly!”

Happy put his hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok. We just feel protective of you is all.”

“I know." You sighed. "Thanks Happy. Have fun ok?”

“I will. And you stay safe!” He gave you a quick hug before leaving the wing. Sighing, you returned to your office to make a cup of tea.

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you tell me Loki's location?"

"He is in this wing one floor below you reading in a vacant office. Shall I call him?"

"No, thank you. Please keep an ear out for the phrase I programed yesterday. I may not have time to say your name first so please monitor my words any time I have to leave to speak to the repairmen."

"Yes, ma'am." 

It comforted you to know that Loki was not in his room nor the common area, both too far to reach you in time  _if_ your ex decided to wander through the facility. Though Loki was a god and could move faster than most mortals. Still, better to have him nearby. Hope for the best, prepare for the worse. You removed your suit jacket and began to finish some paperwork you had been putting off in order to get the restrooms repaired. The least glamorous part of the job but certainly the most important. After a couple of hours, your stomach began to remind you that you needed to stop from time to time so you stood up to hit the kitchen.

"Miss _____?"

"Yes, FRIDAY?"

"The repairmen wanted to know if it was alright to break for a late lunch."

"Of course. Will they need food provided or did they bring their own?"

"I have been informed that they were going to leave the facility in hopes of finding a food truck."

You frowned at this as you put your suit jacket back on. "No, once they leave they can't come back because of security reasons. Tell them I will meet them at the elevator to take them up to the common area kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am."

The very last thing you wanted to do was show your ex around the compound but you had no choice. If they left, they could not return if Happy wasn't back by then to re-check them. And you didn't want to have to reschedule the work incase they were busy for the rest of the week. But if both men were together, you had nothing to worry about. 

As you reached the elevator, the doors opened and both men walked out. You lead them back down the hall they had walked when they first arrived but made a turn away from the main lobby towards the kitchen. There you directed the men where they could find drinks as well as different types of food.

The older man smiled at you. "Thank you. We were just going to grab something greasy from a truck."

"Well I'm sure it still would have tasted good, but once you left you would not have been able to come back in until Happy returned. Safety protocol we have here. And I very well can't be some bitch to let workmen starve."

The older gentleman laughed. "Can't argue that."

Making yourself a sandwich, you flashed a quick smile at the two before you took your plate to head back to your office. They could find their own way back or FRIDAY could guide them. There was no way you could be in your ex's presence one more moment.

You were walking past the elevator when a hand grabbed you by the hair and spun you so you flew into the wall. The plate dropped from your hands and shattered. A voice growled in your ear. "You stupid bitch! Acting like you don't know me! Fuck you!"

"Go cry to someone who gives a shit! How stupid can you be attacking me here?!"

"None of your crappy Avengers are here, are they?! Not even that fucking mall cop I had to pretend to listen to earlier." He pressed the button for the elevator and tossed you in. "I'll show you to fucking ignore me! Get over here, bitch."

You didn't even hesitate. "Sure thing, fucking purse snatcher!"

Nick looked at you in confusion for a moment before letting the doors close behind him. He reached to push for the basement but you charged him, slamming him into the panel giving you access to push for the floor Loki was on. Nick shoved you back and pushed the basement button. "Dumb cunt!"

"You think I'm a cunt now just you fucking wait!" Nick grabbed at you but you slipped out of your jacket and spun so it wrapped around his head. You used the momentum to slam his head against the elevator's wall. 

Without even removing the jacket to look, Nick kicked out and hit you in the side of your knee. You cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, releasing your hold on him. Nick grabbed you by the hair and tossed you to the ground before slamming the back of your head on the floor. You groaned as the world became fuzzy.

"Fucking try to mess with me you fucking bitch." You could hear clothing ripping and a tugging at your waist. You tried desperately to pull for any strength in your body to fight him off. But your head throbbed with an unimaginable amount of pain and your knee was a close second. 

"You fucking dumbass," you mumbled, "attacking me in a place highly monitored. Your face will be easily seen and the Avengers will come for you."

"Not if they can't find me." You felt him tug on your clothes some more and you tried to fight him off again. Nick easily grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them above your head using one hand to hold them in place.

Suddenly, the elevator doors slid open earlier than Nick had anticipated thanks to your intervening. Your head rolled to the side and even with your blurred vision you could see standing in the doorway in full Asgardian armor and his horned helmet was Loki. The god briefly took in the scene of you lying in pain on the elevator floor, your shirt ripped open to expose your bra, skirt hiked up and panty hose ripped while Nick straddled you as he tried to undo his pants. It was all the evidence he needed. Before Nick could react, Loki grabbed the man by his shirt and tossed him across the room. The pure anger and anguish on Loki's face was the last thing you saw before you passed out from the pain.


	3. But Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up in the medical wing of the compound surrounded by worried faces. She then deals with the aftermath.

The pain throbbing in your head threaten to split your skull in half. You groaned and tried to raise your hand to rub your temple but you arms refused to cooperate. A hand gently touched your forehead.

"Easy there, kid. You have a small concussion and you've been asleep for a few days now." Tony's voice was easily recognizable even if your eyes refused to open. The pain in his voice was undeniable. "You gave us quite a scare. No more hiring people while we on a mission. Good thing Loki decided to stay behind."

"Loki?"

"He stepped out for a moment to finally tell Happy what happened to your ex. The guy just seemed to disappear for a few days."

You tried to laugh but winced instead. "Well, if I remember correctly, with how Loki found me I'm not completely surprised by his reaction."

Tony was quiet for a beat. "_____, Loki won't say anything without your permission and FRIDAY won't let me into the log for the same reason. What happened in the elevator?"

Your lower lip began to tremble and you shook your head. "I-I can't. Not yet."

"Ok, ok! It's ok, just breathe!" You took a ragged breathe as your eyes slowly opened to take in the room around you. Tony was giving you a reassuring smile. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey," you let out in a shaky voice. Your eyes wandered around and you found that your tiny medical bay room was packed. Pepper was standing behind Tony, one hand rubbing his back and Steve was standing next to her with concern all over his face. Nat and Clint were sharing a chair in the corner watching you intently and Bruce, Bucky, and Sam were lined up against the wall across from your bed with various degrees of smiles. And on your other side sat Wanda with Vision and Parker standing behind her, silently watching you. "Wow, you got almost everyone in here."

Wanda smiled. "You should have seen it earlier. Thor was crammed in the back corner by Bruce, Coulson and Happy stood in the doorway, and Loki wouldn't move from sitting on the end of your bed unless the doctor needed access to you. I was starting to feel like a sardine."

You gave a weak smile. "So my ex is still alive?"

"From what we understand," Steve answered you. "But since we haven't actually seen or heard from him after the day he was supposed to fix the restrooms, it's unclear."

"What happened after Loki found me?"

"Well, your ex seemed to disappear and Loki told FRIDAY to have the other repairman leave, telling him that your ex was being held for arrest due to trying to steal important Avengers' property. Needless to say, the guy didn't argue with Loki and actually muttered about how he always felt there was something off with the kid but he always believed in giving people a chance. He's proving to be innocent in this whole thing so he'll be back another day to finish the repairs. A day when we're all here."

Bruce spoke up from the back. "That took a total of five minutes before Loki picked you up and rushed you to the medical wing, having FRIDAY alert the remaining staff in the compound as well as us on the mission. The staff said you were brought in wearing Loki's cloak."

"I thought we agreed we would not speak of this to her until she was stronger." Loki's voice rang from the doorway.

Tony instantly pointed a finger at you. "She made me!"

You gave a true laugh this time and then winced from the pain in your head. "Dammit Stark, don't make me laugh! It's ok, Loki. I asked them what happened. My memory is a little fuzzy right now so I just wanted to know what happened after you found me."

Loki frowned slightly at this but nodded his head. "Of course, my apologies."

"There is no need to apologize, truly. You saved my life." You gave the god a weak smile.

Tony took the hint. "Ok, let's leave these two kids to talk. Everyone out!"

Between Tony and Pepper urging, everyone eventually filed out of the room leaving you alone with the God of Mischief. He seemed awkward now that the two of you were alone so you beckoned him over with your barely moving hand. The corner of his mouth twitched and he obliged, sitting on your bed at your hip. He tentatively reached out and placed his hand on yours. You slowly turned your hand over so you could intertwine your fingers with his.

"Thank you so much. You chose not to listen to me and stayed behind instead of going on the mission. I don't know what would have happened to me if I had been alone. I really owe you."

Loki cleared his throat. "Think nothing of it, little one. I could not in good conscience allow anything to happen to you when the rest of the group would not put their foot down on staying around to keep you safe."

You gave a weak smile. "You know, it's ok to admit when you care about someone's well being. Without having play if off as because someone else wouldn't do what was needed. It won't take away from the persona you're trying to maintain."

Loki let out a small chuckle. "I don't now if I will ever allow myself to express that around the rest of the team, but I will put forth that effort for you."

"Thank you. I mean that in so many ways."

He squeezed your hand. “Rest now. We can talk more when you’re stronger.”

You nodded before drifting back to sleep.

Recovery was a long and boring process. You were kept in the medical wing for three more weeks to make sure the injury was fully healed and then you were told you had to wait another month before returning to work. The consensus was to slowly ease you back into having your brain do complex work. So in the meantime Coulson and Natasha took over your paperwork while Pepper had her assistant do your physical work. As a result your days were very empty and left you time to reflect on what had happened to you.

Your nights were filled with nightmares about what could have happened if Loki had not been at the compound. Bags were starting to form under your eyes and you spent less and less time out of your room. The team became concerned so Tony hired a therapist for you to speak with about what had happened. At first you would only speak about missing work and being bored all day as your mind healed. But eventually you opened up about your nightmares and what had actually happened.

It didn’t help right away and you wondered if you would ever get back to normal. Then you realized that it was because you were still hiding from the people who truly cared about you.

So one night you grabbed a bottle of wine and invited Natasha and Wanda to your room. They both gave you a gentle hug before busting out the wine and sitting on the love seat you had by the window. You took a glass for yourself and sat on the edge of your bed.

“I’m going to tell you two what happened then I want you to tell the team as well as Happy, Coulson, and Nick and Maria if they wish to know as well. I am not in the mental state to tell this story a bunch of times and I can’t face a whole room of people to tell it one time.” Taking a deep breath, you started from when the repairmen arrived to the moment Loki found you in the elevator.

By the time you finished, Wanda was crying and Natasha was seeing red. Natasha spoke first. “Now I can see why your ex disappeared for a few days. Though if I had been there he would never have returned.”

“I think that was to prove to the team that he could show restraint and wouldn’t revert to his old ways.”

Wanda nodded her head. “I try not to read people’s minds as a show of respect but his thoughts are so loud when you are involved. He’s really protective of you.”

“Would explained why he asked Shell Head to move his room so he was down the hall from you.”

“He did that?”

“Yeah. He finished moving earlier today.”

You looked down at your glass of wine and smiled. “I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like him.”

“Friend?” Natasha smirked. “Oh honey, that god is in love with you.”

You looked at her stunned. “What? That’s ridiculous. Why would he be in love with me? He finds all mortals annoying.”

“All except you, clearly. I mean, the man skipped out on a mission that was supposed to go towards his redemption just to make sure you would be safe.” Wanda took a sip of her wine. “Not to mention moving his room out of the Avenger’s wing and into the administration wing.”

The girls left not long after, making sure to have you promise to show up for breakfast the next day. After they left, you moved your love seat so it faced the window. It had begun to rain as you sat around talking and now you wanted to just sit and watch the storm. Rain storms always calmed you so you hoped this would finally lull you to sleep. You poured another glass of wine, grabbed your softest blanket, and wrapped yourself up like a burrito.

There was a gentle knock on your door and you didn’t feel like moving. “Come in, it’s unlocked.”

“I was hoping you would be asleep by now, little one.”

“I haven’t been sleeping much as of late, Loki. I was hoping the storm would fix that. Would you like to sit down? I have plenty of wine.”

It was quiet for a moment before Loki appeared at your side. He grabbed a glass and took the seat next to you. “I had asked my brother for this favor hoping it would work for you.”

You turned to look at him. “You asked Thor to make it rain?”

“I remember how you mentioned the sound was calming for you and hoped it would help during this trying time.”

You gave him a soft smile and took a sip of your wine. “Thank you.”

“I, uh, also had my room moved closer to yours in case you were to need anything.” He cleared his throat. “Though I am sure your little coven informed you when they were in here earlier.”

“They may have mentioned it,” you laughed. “Thank you, again. That means a lot to me, Loki.”

He looked at you for a moment before slowly putting an arm around your shoulders. Sighing, you leaned into his side. Together you watched the storm as you drank your wine. 

When you were close to drifting off, you placed your glass off to the side and wrapped your arm around Loki’s waist without really thinking. He stiffened for a moment before moving his arm to hold you close. 

“Love you, Loki.” You mumbled sleepily.

A genuine smile crossed Loki’s face. “Love you, too, little one.”


End file.
